


Thirteen Minutes Ago

by alharrypotternerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: at this point it could be either, jimon, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alharrypotternerd/pseuds/alharrypotternerd
Summary: Based on the prompt "Thirteen minutes ago was a different time. Things were darker then." Roommates AU. Jace is a dramatic little shit.





	Thirteen Minutes Ago

The chair crashed to the ground next to the upturned couch. The hunger was becoming more unbearable with every second, and that only served to fuel his rage. He swiped his arm across the desk, sending papers flying through the air, then grabbed a handful of pens and pencils and threw them to the ground. He knew he was out of control, but the chaos was more comforting than the terrible, aching hunger. At least it distracted him for a few seconds. 

Suddenly, sound filled the room and he stopped. It seemed that his reprieve was finally here. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Simon froze as he entered the room. All of the furniture had been knocked awry, and the floor was littered with papers, books, pens, and several other objects that belonged on the table or desk. Jace was sitting calmly in the middle of the mess eating a slice of pizza. 

“Hey Si,” he said with a cheerful wave. 

It took a few tries for any sound to come out of Simon’s mouth. “Jace, what the hell happened here?”

“What, this?” Jace looked around as if he was seeing the chaos around him for the first time. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine” Simon raised an eyebrow. “Ok, fine, I got a little annoyed. But it was like…” he checked his watch “thirteen whole minutes ago. I’ve calmed down since then.”

“I don’t think thirteen minutes is enough time to calm down if you were this annoyed,” Simon replied, gesturing to the couch that had somehow been flipped upside down. 

“Thirteen minutes ago was a different time. Things were darker then.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was hungry and my pizza was late. But now it’s here and everything’s fine. 

Simon shook his head in disbelief. Then, seeing that this was the best answer he was going to get, he sat down next to Jace and took a piece of pizza. “You know you’re cleaning this up, right” Jace nodded. “Then I guess it’s fine. Just remind me to feed you more often”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this work into a series, so if you have any suggestions about what kinds of shenanigans these two should get into next, let me know.


End file.
